Untainted Knowledge
by Despirado
Summary: Life in the main land is fairly normal, but what will happen when a young boy is turned into a dragon? Story starts in mainland after the events of HTTYD 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The story gets better with each chapter because of my writing style. Read till the end and you might love it. Also the first chapters a bit short, but their usually around 2k+ words ea. **

**Chapter 1: Journey Begins**

* * *

The book was old and thick. I picked it up and inspected it all over. The entire thing had a dark purple colour to it and the edges and corners were protected in metal. I ran my hand over the perfectly crafted leather cover. Strange runes covered the entire book, indecipherable. A brown leather belt held the book closed tight with an iron buckle. "Take your hands off that!" An old rusty voice boomed, startling me. The book fell out of my hands and landed with a hard thump on the polished wooden floor. An old man wobbled hastily towards me, a cane in one hand to support him. His white beard stretched down over his shirt to his belt which held his tattered pants up. A pair of spectacles sat on his nose. Countless wrinkles sprawled over his face reflecting his age. Once he was in striking distance, the hard cane impacted with my soft arm sending a throbbing pain up it. I grasped it in desperate attempt to hide the pain but it only hurt more. The old man bent over and picked up the tome, examined it, then placed it back onto the shelf labeled "DO NOT TOUCH!"

The man turned his attention back to me and snarled "Do you have any idea what could of happened if you opened that old book. This section of the library is off limits for a reason!" My head dropped and I apologised and he sent me out of the library. Outside you could get a good view of the building. It was a huge stone structure with marble pillars evenly spaced along the outside to hold up the roof. It's walls were engraved with pictures of legends and mythical creatures battling each other. All in all it was quite the sight for new comers. Inside the library were countless amounts of books, all sorted and filed in shelves. The rest of the town wasn't as impressive as the library but had a cozy feel. Wood and brick buildings with shingled roofs lined the main roads. Wells were randomly dotted around town for water. A guard walked past me wearing a fine suit of armour that reflected the suns rays off its polished surface. He carried a sheathed sword with the symbol of the king on it, a crown surrounded by five stars.

My attention turned to a small boy carrying a small wooden dragon, exclaiming his joy to his mother walking next to him. They must of come from the market. Merchants often visited to buy and sell their goods, setting up tents and stalls just outside of town in an open field. The sun was still at its highest point so I still had time to browse their wide selection of goods before they packed up and left for another town tomorrow. With my small bag of coins, I walked to the market only to find it packed with people moving from one stall to the next, sorting through countless items for sale. The only stall without customers was a book seller. The man behind the stall didn't seem to care for he was busy reading a thick book about history of the empire. "Excuse me, you you have anything about dragons?" I asked him and he raised a hand and pointed over to a small pile of books on a table, not taking his eyes off his book once.

Slowly I sorted through the pile. Many were children's stories of brave knight slaying vicious dragons but one book caught my eye in particular. It was made of a dark brown leather, a picture of a dragon stamped into the cover and bound shut by another belt like the one I saw in the library. "How much for this one?" To which he replied "All those books are 15 silver." I reach into my pocket and counted the coins then gave them to the man. "Enjoy your book kid." I walked back towards town with my new book. Rain started to fall on me as dark clouds covered the sun. I slipped my book under my shirt for protection and ran to my house in the middle of town. Mother was waiting for me when I entered, anger vibrated from every molecule of her face. "And where have you been young man. I told you to be back before dark!" I uttered an apology then ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door. The book was mostly dry to my relief and I slid it under the bed. After a quick change of cloths I scrambled downstairs to my mother who just finished cooking dinner. The meal was delicious as usual, combinations of different herbs and seasonings infused into the meat and cooked to perfection.

"Great cooking mum." She took the compliment with a smile then frowned. "If only your father were home. His work keeps him very busy all the time." It's true. Most nights he spends in his room or office drawing plans for new buildings and such. I helped with the washing up then said my good nights to mother and went back to my room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The lantern hit the ground with a metallic thump. No. In front of the bearded man a glass display case was left wide open, the lock forced open. Inside the display case was a soft red fabric and a square imprint where the mythical book once laid, now gone. He stepped backwards trying to deny it. Then anger struck. "Blasted council, I knew we should have built a vault for things like this! Once they find out what these books can do they'll come back for them all!" Grabbing the lantern off the ground he walked over to a pile of bags and grabbed one, stuffing as many books as possible off the OUT OF BOUNDS shelf into it. He hauled them out side and dumped them on the stone ground. "Cursed books, I'll destroy every one of you before you can hurt another soul!" It took many trips before they were all in a large pile. He held the lantern into the air to have one last glance at the old books then threw it as hard as he could at the books. Glass shattered and oil spilt over the books, igniting them instantly.

He watched as the only ancient knowledge left burnt before his eyes, lost forever. His heart aced at the lost. "Goodbye" he muttered as the flame burnt bright. "It had to be done and I have waited too long." He stood there until the last book was reduced to ashes and carried off in the wind. Now there was only one book left to destroy, stolen by disgusting thieves and most likely sold to ignorant merchants. He walked back inside the library, grabbing his walking stick and sat down for a rest. He was too old for this now. Shelf after shelf lay bare, stripped of all dangerous knowledge. He needed to get that book back before whatever poor fellow reads it. The merchants might have it but they were gone by now. It would take days to ready a horse and supplies to chase them. His mind wandered to many other things that night as his eyes grew heavier until he fell asleep.

Rays of sunlight lightly touched his skin through the window. He groaned, wishing he had of slept sooner last night. "Five more minutes" he muttered to himself and pulled his blanket over his head. A loud knock vibrated through the room startling him, falling sideways out of bed and onto the hard wood floor and something pointy. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" His mum shouted through the door. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. I'm just going to the shop to buy eggs. I expect you to be at school before I get back." And she walked away. His back throbbed from the unpleasant awakening as he stood up to see what he landed on, the book. Uttering a few curses to it, he shoved it into his closet and shut the door. He began to walk away but curiosity urged him to open it and see what was inside.

Slowly he opened his closet and picked up the brown leather tome. He carefully slipped his hand onto the buckle and undid it. The belt fell to the floor with a soft thump. He could see every detail of the dragon on the cover now. It was a masterpiece, so well crafted he couldn't believe it was only fifteen silver. He slipped his figures under the cover and lifted it up revealing the first page. One word was written in ink in the very middle of it, _Dragonicon_. He flicked through the other pages but they were all blank. Now he under stood why it was so cheap, there's nothing in it except one word! Furious, he threw the book onto his bed and grasped his hair in frustration. A weeks pay for this! He collapsed onto his bed face first next to the book and groaned heavily. Grabbing the book, he rolled over and held it over his head, staring at the cover image of the dragon. 'Dragonicon, what a strange word' he thought. "At least it will make a good sketch book, it's practically empty if you ignore that word, Dragonicon." the book started to glow a soft golden colour at the mention of the word.

He instinctively dropped the book only for it to land on his face. Yelping in pain he got up and eyed the glowing book on his bed with a mixture of hate and fear. A minute later it stopped glowing and returned to its lifeless state. After throwing various objects at it he decided it was safe to approach then picked it up again. Opening it once more, he found that two words now were written on the first page. One read _Dragonicon _and the other_ Transmorph_. The later word was written in a wonderful gold colour that flowed on the page. "Transmorph!" He read out load, expecting the worst to happen but the book didn't change. "Dragonicon!" But still nothing. He was either going insane or this was one stubborn magic book. "Dragonicon Transmorph!" He proclaimed proudly and the book once again glowed gold. A smile broke on his face but disappeared just as quickly when the book started to shake violently. It broke free of his grip and floated in front of him, open to the first page. Objects in his room lifted off the ground and then he was lifted into the air as well. The pages began to turn slowly, one by one as if it were reading itself, revealing that more words were written in the book, gibberish which meant nothing to him. The pages began to turn faster he could feel the back of his eyes starting to burn. The more he looked at the book, the worse it got. He tried to look away but his body refused to obey. Beams of light exploded from his eyes and he shrieked in pain. A voice whispering ancient words echoed through the room, slow at first but the voice became more rapid as the book neared its end. His mind became clouded and his vision blackened. All feeling to his body disappeared. The book stopped on the last page, a picture of a dragon. An explosion of light erupted from the book, engulfing him in its golden rays. The last thing he heard was the ripping of fabric then he fell unconscious.

The horse complained as the old man strapped the last bag to his saddle, securing it tightly with various straps. "Now now, your the best horse I could afford. Stop complaining, we haven't even begun our journey yet!" He lifted himself onto its back and rode towards the centre of town to collect one last thing for the trip, a weapon for protection. Bright golden light exploded from a house across the street as he was riding, sending many people running and others falling over from the sudden outburst. His horse bucked in fear and sent him toppling off it and onto the road then it ran off with his supplies still attached. The old man groaned, picked up his spectacles, and dusted off his cloths. He inspected the house, golden rays seeping though every crack and window. After a couple seconds it stopped. Many people stood on the street, staring at the house in shock of what just happened. It was clear that this was the doing of magic. 'It might be the book. If it is then I'm too late.' he thought to himself. He's had is fair share bad experiences with people using enchanted books.

Deciding to take action, to avoid others from finding out about what was going on, he shouted to everyone "It's all right, I'll go take a look. Stay back incase its dangerous." He warned. The town respected the old man because of his age and wisdom, he's grown quite the reputation in the village. Walking to the house, he entered it, closing the door behind him. He scanned the first floor but found nothing so it must be upstairs. The stairs groaned under the frail mans weight as he entered the second floor. In front of one of the two doors there were black scorch marks. Carefully, he twisted the handle and pushed on the door. Something blocked it from opening. Stepping back a few steps, he uttered a few words and the door turned to dust in front of him. Inside the room lay a small blue dragon, no taller then his waist. It seemed asleep. He entered the room cautiously, stepping over its body that was once blocking the door. The entire room was scorched black and if there was any furniture it was incinerated. A cool breeze passed through the room stirring up dust.

The only object left in the room was a burnt piece of paper and a metal buckle, glowing hot on the ground. Possibilities of what happened whirled through his brain but no conclusions fitted. The dragon twitched and it's faint breath could just be heard. Dragons were thought to be extinct. Blue scales covered its entire body. It had two horns on top of its head and light blue triangular spikes, positioned in the middle of its back, that started in between its front shoulders and ran down to the end of its tail. Two huge wings we're folded on its back, same colour as it's body. Not a single scale could be seen on its wings, instead a leathery membrane like a bats wing. Walking around to the other side of it he saw it had four powerful legs and three sharp black claws on each paw. It's soft underbelly lacked scales like its wings. The dragons leg moved ever so slightly, signs of it waking. It's origin was unknown so it was likely to attack when it woke. The old man pulled a small leather bound journal from his pocket and flicked through it. He found what he wanted and said a few words softly, transporting both the dragon and himself safely into the near by forest. He was getting a bit rusty and instead of his planned destination they appeared in a large cove, well hidden by trees. He shrugged, this spot was just as good, if not better. He waited half an hour but it didn't move and soon he grew bored and fell asleep against a rock.

As he slowly regained consciousness, he became aware of odd feelings all over his body. He could also feel the ground beneath him as he laid on his side, the smell of dirt filling his nose. He struggled to open his eye, but when he did, he saw the blue sky filled with clouds drifting in the wind high above him. Next he tried to stand up but his mind could not find either his arms or legs todo so. Panic washed over him and his breathing increased rapidly. 'Don't panic' he thought 'just try agin.' He probed his muscles with his mind and what he found disturbed him. He no longer had arms but rather it felt like a second pair of feet. He also found he had extra limbs on his back and another that seemed to extend off his spine. He managed to curve his head, dragging across the ground to see himself.

A shriek of fear filled the air, waking the old man from his nap. The dragons wales boomed through the air and hurt his ears, throwing his hands on them to lessen the pain. It continued to screech for another minute then it stopped, out of breath. It's scaly head stretched forward to look at itself once then dropped to the ground and closed its eye.

'This can't be true!' He thought. 'I don't want to be a dragon!' Terror vibrated through himself at what he had become. Realisation hit him like a ton of brick. He could never see his family again! Tears streamed down his scaly snout, wetting the soft ground beneath him. Depression took its tole and his will to live faded as memories of his mother and father played through his mind, reminding him what he has lost. He could hear something approach him slowly but ignored it. Hopefully it would end his suffering. "What a marvellous creature you are." said a familiar voice. He opened his eye and saw the old man from the library standing over him. Confused, he asked him what was going on but only warbles and clicks left his mouth."You must be the only dragon alive. No doubt that book had something todo with this." 'The book! That must of been what did this to me.' The old man ran his hand over his neck, feeling every smooth scale with his figures. He tried to get away from him but his body wouldn't move. Trying harder, he managed to move a leg and the old man stepped back cautiously.

"Easy boy, calm down." The old man said, attempting to soothe the wild dragon. After a while the dragon managed to roll over onto its legs and stood up, wobbling slightly. The old man was now worried about the dragon attacking him so he stepped back and watched from afar.

He looked around at his surroundings. He saw two different images at the same time because the way his eyes were positioned and he hated it. He saw that a steep cliff surrounded him in a large circle like a cove. Inside the cove was a fresh water pond with fish. Rocks and large boulders lined the edges of the cove and most of the area was covered in grass. He tried to walk, moving one foot after another until he figured out how to walk, if you could call it that. It was more of a stagger. He could see the old man sitting on a rock from across the cove, smiling. He had to turn his head to the side to focus on him with one eye. He shifted under his gaze, uneasy at the attention he was receiving from him.

The old man pondered about what he should do with the blue dragon. He could easily kill it if he wanted too but it could very well be the last one alive. Nobody would want to be responsible for the extinction of a species even if their race killed thousands of humans under a small misunderstanding in their territory. It seemed only a hatchling so he doubted it could survive on its own for long. Letting nature take its course could very well be the best option.

The old man stood up, small dragon still eyeing him. He pulled out his book once again and wished the dragon luck and disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving him in the cove by himself. He panicked, not knowing what todo. Why did he leave and will he'll ever come back? An overwhelming thirst urged him to forget his problems and drink from the pond. He staggered over to it, cursing that book for what it did to him. He had to lay down to get his head close enough to the water to drink. Fish scattered away from him as he drank slowly, his alien body making the simplest things hard to do. Then sun reached its highest point, directly above him, and shone brightly, heating his scaly hide. He welcomed the suns warm in brace and fell asleep next to the pond quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Many people asked about what happened inside the house. He said to them that he found nothing except a scorched room in the house. A couple grieved in front of the house but he did not know why. Maybe something precious to them got burnt in that room. He walked back to the library, returning to his normal duties as care taker of the books. Only a few inquired about the missing books but he just shrugged it off saying they were bought by merchants. He thought about the dragon hatchling often. He wished he could help it but it would cause more trouble then good.

He awoke to the cold nights air. He was still alone in the cove, shivering slightly. 'What do I do now?' He thought. He desperately wanted to return home to his family but couldn't like this. He noticed his size was short of impressive, he must only be a few dragon years old. His stomach grumbled for food. He tried fishing in the pond but the fish easily evaded his sharp claws. He was still not used to being a dragon so his movements were sluggish. Giving up, he tried eating plants but he couldn't swallow them, his body wouldn't allow it. He didn't realise it was midnight until he saw the moon shining brightly above him. His eyes must be designed for hunting at this time of day since everything was clear to him.

Many hours passed and every attempt at food had failed. He was on the urge of a mental break down, tears forming on the edges of his eyes. He sat down on the lush grass covered in the light from the moon and tried to figure a way to get out of this cove. This is when he remembered dragons have wings. Giving them a test, he found them impossible to move. Unlike his other limbs, even his tale, he couldn't physically move then no matter how hard he tried. They just remained folded on his back. He new scales shone marvellously under the moon light, faintly reflecting a mixture of blue and purple light onto the ground around him.

Next he tried to breath fire. Attempt after attempt nothing but smoke would come out. It also seemed to be keeping him warm since, after a while of blowing smoke, he felt a lot colder on the inside then before. His shivers got worst until his body shutdown into a hibernate-like-state, collapsing to the ground unconscious.

The bright mourning light shone through the coloured glass windows at the top of the library walls. It bathed the inside of the library in every colour imaginable. Not many people got to experience it because the library doesn't open to the public for another couple hours and by then the sun is too high up to shine through the windows. Instead oil lamps are lit to light the library. He saw many villagers gathered around the cemetery peering thought the door. Commotion was uncommon in this village so he locked up the library behind him and walked down to join them. When he arrived he saw a small coffin being lowered down into the ground and the same couple from before.

"Who died?" He whispered to someone nearby as not to disturb the quietness. "Remember that house with the burnt room you went in? Well they think their boy was burnt in the fire since he hasn't shown up since yesterday and he didn't turn up for school either. Such a shame, he was a nice boy too." He thought back to the house and that room where he found the dragon. Sure to was all burnt up but not enough to destroy all remains of a human body. There would of been some bone left over at least. The only thing in the room was the dragon, he was certain. His chain of thought was interrupted by the priest saying a few words then the grave watchman covered the coffin in soft soil. The group left the family alone and he did the same, returning to the library to think. A crazy thought crossed his mind that fit everything perfectly but was simply not possible. Could the dragon had been that boy? He rushed through the library, lamp in hand, opening many books for an answer. No matter how hard he searched, nothing was written about a human turning into a dragon. He reluctantly disposed of the idea and sat down. His walking stick went missing after he burnt the books the other night and his back ached. Just incase, he thought, he should check on the baby dragon to make sure it doesn't die until he can say for certain that it isn't him.

After a quick rest he packed a lunch and set out into the forest. He shouldn't use magic if he can avoid because it drains his life essence to cast spells, shortening his lifespan. He just can't afford it nowadays. Eventually he found the cove. He looked around for a way down and he found a narrow path that went all the way to the bottom. He scanned the cove carefully for the blue drake. It's small body laid on the ground not moving. He didn't want to startle it from slumber so he called out to it in a loud voice. No response. A small shard of panic pierced his heart. Is it dead already? He approached slowly then knelt down to look for sights of life. Weak breaths could be faintly heard from it. He touched it and it felt cold. He quickly grabbed sticks and leaves then sent a fireball at the pile, igniting it. He threw more wood into the fir until the flames were too hot to go near.

The dragons breathing patterns became stable and it's body twitched every so often. Relief replaced the panic. He couldn't forgive himself if he intentionally killed the dragon knowing that it may actually be the missing boy. He waited a long time for it to wake but when it did it slowly got up onto its feet and looked at the fire. It's gaze drifted around the cove until it found the old man watching him carefully for any signs of human intelligence. "Hey there little fella." It perked up its ears as he spoke. "I would had left you here to die, no offence, because dragons only cause trouble but I noticed the couple who owned the house I found you in was missing a boy. It's unlikely but I reasoned you may be that boy but somehow my missing book did this to you. Do you under stand?" He looked hopefully at the dragon who just stared at him blankly. Then it trotted off and grabbed a stick. It walked back over to him and rubbed it against the ground. Did he want me to throw it? He watched the dragon for a good while, making marks in the soil with its stick. The patterns looked random, he couldn't make any sense of it. He grew bored and tired and decided to leave, packing up his items into the bag.

The old man stood up and packed his things, preparing to leave. He tried to finish his messy writing as fast as he could but the stick snapped from too much pressure. The old man walked past him, trampling his attempt at contact, then towards the narrow exit. He tried to tell him to stop but only the usual warbles and groans came out. The man turned around and smiled at him. He walked over then pulled out a loaf of bread and put it in front of him. He whispered a small sorry then left without another word. His last chance at survival left him in the cove alone and hungry to die. His stomachs growled for the bread so he ate it. It tasted no better then the leaves but at least he could swallow it. His attempts at fishing were no better then before and he decided not to try fire breathing again. Out of options, he curled into a tight ball and sobbed.

Night was the best time for flying. They blended perfectly into the sky making them invisible to the many towns they flew over. Word spread of a dragon nest with another alpha guarding it and he had to go see it, leaving his cousin in charge until his return. Unfortunately he has to journey across the main land to reach it. The people who populate this region believe dragons went extinct century's ago but in reality dragons rather live on small islands out to sea where fish is abundant in every direction.

The sun would soon rise so they scanned the ground for a safe place to sleep off the day. The pair flew down into a cove, much like the one on Berk. When they landed toothless's ears shot up and sniffed the air. The large, black dragon tilted its head in confusion, moving around the cove looking for something. Hiccup followed shortly. They stumbled into a small blue dragon curled up into a tight ball, shivering slightly from the cool nights air. It was unlike anything he has seen before. Not a single dragon species matched it. Toothless nudged the small form but it only recoiled tighter. The larger dragon laid down next to it and curled around it. Hiccup watched in silence. They both fell asleep inside the cove.

To his surprise he awoke rather warm and comfortable. He felt a large, warm body against his scaly back and tried to see it. To his surprise, an ebony dragon was curled up around him, it's warmth seeping into him. He had so many questions but was interrupted when the larger dragon began to stir awake, followed by a young man he noticed resting against a rock. The large dragon blinked a few times then looked down to the young hatchling.

It obviously hadn't been cared for since he couldn't smell any other scent on it. It also was covered in dirt and grime. Without hesitation the large dragon began to lick clean the smaller one. It jumped up in surprise, making a high pitched chirp, and ran a few meters away. Annoyed, toothless chased after it and grabbed it by its scruff, it's body went lax instantly from the hold, and carried it back to the sleeping spot and the bath was resumed. He tried to squirm but whatever that dragon did to him rendered him useless, much like a rag doll.

Hiccup sat on a stone, enjoying watching toothless fuss over the hatchling. They couldn't leave it here so the only option was to bring it with them. It's mother might have been killed since its impossible to separate a hatchling from it mother without loosing an arm and a leg. A protective mother is the worst type of dragon to come across in his opinion. Toothless finished and released his hold on the blue dragon.

He ran over to the lake, utterly disgusted, and rolled in the water vigorously. Hiccup frowned in confusion. Surely this isn't the first time it's been cared for by its own kind? He shrugged it off, maybe it was wired for it since toothless wasn't its mother. The dragon stopped and sat on the edge of the pond, soaking wet, and eyed the fish. Its stomach rumbled as loud as thunder. Toothless picked up on this easily and strolled over to it, regurgitating half a fish onto the grass next to him from a previous meal.

No. He'd rather starve to death before he would eat that.

Hiccup pitied the dragon, not because of toothless's generous gift but because hatchlings can't eat normal food until their a year old. Their stomachs simply couldn't handle it no matter how tough they were on the outside and this one looked no older then half a year old. "Poor fellow, probably haven eaten in a long while." Toothless waited patiently for the hatchling to eat.

It was just too gross for him. It's skin was half devolved and it's eyes hung out. If he knew how to hurl he would. He slowly stepped away backwards from the fish but the black dragon growled. The message was clear, 'eat the fish'. He must be the worst dragon in the world. The ebony dragons eyes bore into his and eventually he gave in and ate the fish. The slimy thing fell down his throat with ease and sat in his stomach. His uncontrollable hunger disappeared but it didn't make him feel any better about eating regurgitated food. To be honest, the taste wasn't even that bad.

They were ready to leave. Hiccup scratched his head as he looked at the blue dragon. "Can you carry him Toothless?" He gave a nod then, after a short struggle, grabbed its scruff. "Alright, let's go back to Berk, we can't take him to the nest so we have no other choice." The trio flew off through the night sky.

As the black dragon and strange man kidnapped him, he thought about their destination. Berk? He hasn't seen that on any maps before. Could it be a new land? Then he worried about his family. 'This is for the best' he decided. 'These people seem to care for me, I will be safe with them.'


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay. Chapter 4.**

* * *

After many nights of flying and days of sleeping the three made it safely to Berk. The blue dragon soon learnt to put his trust with Hiccup and Toothless. Speaking of which, Toothless had grown fond of the tiny infant dragon. He even tried teaching him how to catch fish and hunt but it only ended with failures. As they landed in the dragon training ring, people flocked towards their returning chief to greet him and hear of his travels. The huge bulky Vikings surrounded them on all sides, the blue dragon froze. Vikings! They were blood thirsty pillagers! Toothless pushed through the people and grabbed him. They ran up to Hiccups house and entered. The black carried him upstairs and placed him on a pile of blankets and rugs. Toothless licked his fore head then growled softly, as if to say 'stay' then ran out of the house back towards Hiccup. He gazed all around the room, it had many shelves filled with books and a wooden bed in the corner. On one of the walls was a window and a desk underneath.

Crawling out of the rugs he jumped onto the chair and peered over the desk. Many drawings of contraptions sprawled across the desk as well as a few pencils and a knife. Out the window he could see the forest they flew over. He jumped back down to the ground and hopped back into the pile of rugs. After a few minutes of twisting and turning he fell asleep.

Next he awoke, Hiccup and a Viking were in the room also. Starring at him. "It's so strange, I've never seen anything like—" the chubby one said then scratched his head. "What's its name?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't named him yet Fishlegs, any ideas?" The two Vikings pondered for a name, once again all attention was on him. "How about Bluespark?" But hiccup shook his head. "Doesn't suit him." Toothless entered the room, producing a fish from his stomach which he ate. He'd gotten used to eating toothless's meals but it didn't change how he felt about it . The night fury sat on the floor next to him, tail curled around the blue drake and they both fell asleep. After a while hiccup clicked his figures and turned to Fishlegs. "I got it!" Announced hiccup proudly. "How about Blue?" Fishlegs raised his eye brow and gave hiccup a look. "Really? This is better then my name?" Hiccup pushed Fishlegs playfully "At least it isn't corny." Fishlegs laughed then mumbled something about researching and left. After he left, hiccup turned back towards the sleeping dragons. Hiccup smiled then left the room to attend to his chiefly duties.

The next day the two dragons awoke, a new found energy surged through Blue. He hasn't felt so awake since his transformation. Toothless yawned and slowly got up, awoken by the younger blue dragons commotion. He watched as Blue stumbled around the room bumping into various objects and knocking over others energetically. His light blue wings drooped at his sides, tripping him up often. He tried many times to keep them folded neatly but the always fell back down. 'Why are these things so hard to control?' Toothless intervened and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and walked down the stairs and outside. He carried Blue through the forest to a clearing where he dropped Blue onto the ground gently and stood in front of him, staring at the hatchling.

He shifted under the gaze of the older dragon. 'Umm, what?' He thought as he tried to avert his eyes elsewhere. Toothless grunted at him, capturing Blue's attention once again. Toothless opened his wings as far as they could go and flapped them once then grunted again. It took a few times before Blue realised what he was doing as copied his action. They spent hours flapping their wings in the forest, blowing leaves around and rustling the trees. Soon enough he could easily move his wings without much thought compared to before the long exercise. Satisfied, Toothless casually walked back towards the village, gesturing with his head for Blue to follow. Together they walked back, Blue taking in every sight, smell, and sound from the forest. It was about mid-day when they arrived at the village.

Hiccup was the first to see the two and waved, silently asking for the ebony dragon to come to him. Toothless took a few steps then stopped. He turned around and licked Blue's head. After a couple of growls and coo's the black dragon ran over to Hiccup. Blue sat on his hind legs, in the dirt, covered in drool.

The aroma of fish caught his attention as Vikings poured buckets of fish into a huge metal and wood bowl. Dragons slowly one by one flocked the fish until every dragon was fed. Except for Blue. His stomach longed for the stuff and vibrated angrily. He hopped over to the large bowl in the centre of town and noticed his first problem. He wasn't much bigger then the smallest of the dragons he had seen. Only a head taller. The feeding bowl was too high for him to reach despite his best attempts at jumping. A boulder like dragon, who he had heard a Viking name 'Meatlug' flew over to the bowl, landing next to him with a thump. He looked up at the lumpy dragon who looked down at him curiously. She sniffed the blue dragon then turned to the fish and ate messily. A fish flopped out the bowl and onto the ground next to him. The ugly fish was covered in patches of dirt and lay lifeless on the ground. 'At least it isn't half digested.' He argued to him self and picked up the fish in his mouth. The fish was much larger then his mouth and awkward to carry but he managed to get it back to Hiccups house. He sat the fish down in the grass out side the front door. First he tried clawing it to pieces but it slid around annoyingly on the ground rather then being torn to bits, rubbing in that delicious flavour of dirt. 'O boy, my favourite flavour.' He thought sarcastically. He bit into it with his teeth only to throw it back up, unable to keep the meat in his stomach.

Toothless caught sight of the pup trying to eat the fish. He mentally kicked himself for not feeding the hatchling sooner and rushed over to it before it hurt itself. The young dragon saw him and chirped a few unintelligible noises then looked at his fish. Toothless picked it up and swallowed it whole. After a few short seconds he returned the fish to the hatchling in pieces and covered in slime.

As always, he was reluctant to eat the food Toothless gave him. 'I just wish it didn't look so gross.' Sighing, he ate the fish piece by piece and purred in content, his stomach happily devouring the nutrients. Toothless crooned apologetically then nudged the hatchling with his snout and went to help Hiccup with his work. Satisfied Blue sat in the afternoon sun in front of the house, curled in a small ball, absorbing the heat and quickly fell asleep.

Many hours latter, a yellow terrible terror awoke Blue with a startle as it bit his tail. He jumped to his feet and stared angrily at the dragon. It was smaller then him but seemed older at the same time. 'Can they only grow this big?' He thought. It scratched the ground with its leg and snorted smoke out of its snout. He had the oddest feeling he was being challenged. For what he had no clue. Ignoring the display from the small dragon he curled back up to continue his nap. Sleeping was the greatest thing ever since he became a dragon. He couldn't get enough of it.

The terror squawked loudly and puffed out its chest. A small fireball shot out its mouth hitting Blue on his back. The heat slid off easily, not even darkening a single scale. A few more fireballs followed but the terror couldn't harm him. Blue couldn't feel anything. Giving up it decided to share the resting spot with the strange dragon, curling up next to Blue and falling asleep.

The day turned to night. Thunderstorm clouds floated menacingly in the distance, slowly making their way to Berk. A particularly loud clap of thunder woke both dragons from their slumber. The terror saw the clouds and ran down the road and into town for protection. Blue saw it too. Lightning scared the sky every few seconds followed by the deafening sound it produced. Some time when he was sleeping, Toothless curled up around Blue protectively. The ebony dragon awoke also and stood up, careful of the hatchling, and pushed the door open.

They both walked inside and were greeted by Hiccup. He sat next to the fire cooking a fish speared on a stick. "Where in for quite the storm tonight guys." The rain started to patter on the roof tops. Blue loved the sound of rain, it's soothing melody vibrating through the house. Hiccup gestured to a basket of fish in the corner of the room for Toothless to eat. Blue received his slimy meal once again from the caring dragon and all three of them fell asleep near the fire listening to the harmless rain and thunder, safe inside the house.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, been a bit busy lately.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hiccup watched as Toothless tried over and over again to get the blue hatchling to breath its fire. Once they breath fire, their flying instincts kick in. Toothless shot a perfect bright purple and blue ball of flame at a rock for the seventh time. Blue tried to copy him, he really did, gave it his all, but only gags and the occasional vomit came from him.

Toothless tried to exaggerate the procedure of collecting gas then igniting it but the small dragon couldn't produce anything but smoke through his nostrils. 'Maybe he can't make fire until he's older' thought Hiccup. Toothless however refused to quite. The rock exploded as the eight bolt hit with overwhelming power.

'I can feel the gas so why can't I use it!' Blue mentally shouted. His small second pair of lungs refused to release its precious gas for him to use. 'Argh! Stupid body!' His swung his tail into a small rock, pulverising the thing to dust. Toothless could feel the frustration resonating from Blue and stopped the lesson. A low whine vibrated from Toothless which Blue interpreted as 'Go do whatever you want.' He happily bounced off towards a few huge boulders, glad the torture was over.

Unlike the last cove he was in, this was much bigger and had heaps of rocks to jump off and long, lush grass to roll in. True, he might of considered this childish when he was human but truth was he loved it.

Toothless drank from the lake while Hiccup watched Blue play near the edge of the cove. He couldn't but help notice how much it has changed over the years. A decade of rain washed loose soil from above the cove, forming a rocky lining around the top. The grass was overgrown and the lake was populated with many fish. A few logs lay across the ground that once used to be tall trees growing high above the cove.

A pile of grass looked extra inviting and Blue jumped into it, laying on his back to watch the fluffy clouds go by. Dirt fell on to Blue from above. The annoyed dragon sneezed and blinked rapidly, trying to remove the irritating specs in his eyes. Just then the cause of Blues suffering came loose from its position above him. A rock the size of Blue hurled down towards him. "Blue!" Hiccup shouted and tried to run to him, but alas. The doomed dragon was on the other side of the cove and not even Toothless could make it in time, who was by the way dashing towards the hatchling faster then ever.

Time seemed to slow down for Blue as the rock came crashing down. Memories of his mother and father flashed through his mind one by one. His fate sealed, he braced for the impact and hoped for a swift death.

A cloud of dust exploded around Blue followed by a shockwave that knocked hiccup over. "No!" Hiccup shouted as he hit the ground and Toothless shrieked in terror. As the dust settled Blues form slowly came into view. Around him, the ground was reduced to a hot black ash, not a single blade of grass survived. Littered in the ash, fragments off the rock glowed red hot, sizzling against the ground. The dragon itself looked unharmed, to everyone's relief, but it's eyes glowed red instead of their memorising shades of blue. It stood still for a second then fell over unconscious. Toothless quickly ran up to him and searched all over for any sign of injury.

With none found, he picked him up wrapped his limbs around the hatchling as if something else might try to hurt him. Hiccup stood dumbstruck by what he just saw. Did it use its fire at the last second? No, there was no light from the flame. Is it concussive like the whispering death? Perhaps broke the rock with a shockwave. No, that can't be it either, there was no sound except the rock shattering. He brushed his questions aside until he could discus it with Fishlegs.

Hiccup flew Toothless back to the village with blue in his clutches. Strangely Fishless was already at the house waiting. They landed carefully and lay Blue in the grass in front of Hiccups house. "Hiccup! Your back, how did it go. You know. With the teaching stuff." Toothless refused to leave Blue and sat with him out side while Hiccup gestured for Fishlegs to come inside and sit down. "Not good, but there's something—" hiccup started to say but was interrupted by Fishlegs.

"Oh! That reminds me. Remember that research I was doing?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, turns out we have two recordings of a dragon like him. But there not exactly...reliable." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first one was in a story book and the other in an old book about elves. Now, listen to this. In the elven book, which as you know elves don't exist, it mentioned that every couple hundred years a dragon like our little blue here would just show up out of no-where. They described him perfectly, there's no mistake that they were referring to Blues race." Hiccup stared through the door at Toothless and Blue curled up on the grass out side.

Without loosening focus he said "Did it mention anything else?" Fishlegs nodded then pulled out the book he was talking about and sat it on the table. "Half of it was in a strange runic language but the part I could read talked about 'magic' and their extreme intelligence. It's all hard to explain and a lot of its jumbled up but that's the gist of it. Your welcome to take look yourself if you want." Hiccup wasn't dumb. He could put 1 and 2 together, or in this case magic + rare dragon. If this book was true then what he had seen must of been magic.

"So Hiccup, what did you want to tell me?" Hiccup was pulled out of his trance and looked at Fishlegs. "Oh, just that the poor fellow almost got crushed by a falling rock." Fishlegs glanced over to the two dragons resting and sighed. "From what I've read, it's A LOT harder to kill then that." He rose from his chair and waved goodbye as he left Hiccup to his thoughts. 'So, magic and elves are real. What else don't we know.'

The headache was unbearable. He felt like his head was made of stone and was just as heavy to move. Then he realised he shouldn't be able to move. He should be dead. He jumped up, only to find himself enfolded in a mass of black dragon. Toothless shifted peered at the young hatchling with a huge, gum less smile on his face. Toothless was thrilled he was okay and licked him all over his head before placing him down on the grass. Toothless slept the night outside with him, longing for the small dragon to be okay.

Blue felt as if iron chains holding his thoughts down were released. He had a new feeling of 'openness', a whole new part of his mind to explore. But it came with much pain and soon lost his balance, falling over into the grass groaning. Toothless whimpered a little and tried to nudge him back on his feet but gravity seemed to be playing a cruel trick on him, refusing to allow him to stand. He eventually gave up and watched the clouds go by.

The yellow terrible terror, who slept next to him often, waddled over and looked him square in the eye. He too was concerned that his snoozing buddy might be hurt. 'Oh hey, I'm actually 100% a-okay incase your wondering. Just a slight misunderstanding with my legs.' He joked to himself, looking at the loyal dragon. It chirped and snuggled up next to him. He just noticed that his size had increased significantly. He was now just twice the size of the terror. Did dragons normally grow this fast? Toothless didn't seem to care so maybe so.

In the weeks that followed not much happened. Many people wondered at the remarkable growth of the Blue hatchling. It was only a head smaller then Toothless but just as magnificent. It's bright blue scaly hide sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting the many shades of blue onto nearby surfaces. It's wings grew large and powerful. It's head was ridged, two white, straight horns growing from the top and a snout with a mouth filled with many sharp teeth. It's ears were much like Toothless's but blue. Its spikes on its back grew in size all the way down its tail which had a slight bulge on the end. It's eyes had a tinge of red in the brilliant blue ever since what happened in the cove but no other incidents happened since then. He seemed to consume more fish then any dragon, even meatlug. However, Toothless still felt the need to baby Blue, licking him to death every so often and offering his specialty, regurgitated fish. He learnt to fly not long ago thanks to Toothless's crash corse flying lessons which involved throwing him off a cliff towards the ocean. Hiccup studied the elven book whenever he had excess time but to no success. He asked every trader that came by what the language was but all he got was shrugs and promises to ask around.

Blue, secretly, read the odd book left lying around. 'How?' you might ask, well it wasn't easy. He learnt to retract his claws so he could turn the small pages but often he ripped then by accident. The terrible terrors took the blame usually. The Vikings language was almost exactly like his own so it wasn't that hard to adapt to. A villager spotted him once but muttered something about too much mead and stumbled off to a house.

After leaning about his magic potential, he tried to reproduce what happened in the cove but failed. He figured it would only work when he was threatened like last time. His memories of his past blurred together in a jumble of random memories. Soon it became near impossible to recall clearly what his life as a human was like.

During one of his secret reading lessons in the woods, Hiccup found him by chance while looking for a lost sheep. His initial reaction was astonishment that a dragon could read. Many questions followed but he was unable to answer any of them due to his lack of communication and also because of his unwillingness to answer. The easiest to answer was "Can you understand Norse?" Which Blue replied with a simple nod. Hiccup was busting with excitement.

"So, you like to read then? That would explain all the torn books lately." Blue tried to look as sorry as possible and Hiccup seemed to understand. "No real harm done. Only one who reads them anyway is Fishlegs and I." True, not many Vikings thought reading was a necessary skill so never bothered to learn it. That was the Chiefs job. "Fishlegs said you were intelligent but I didn't expect this. Of course Toothless and I can communicate with our own waves and noises but to be able to understand a whole language is remarkable." Blue felt slightly shy under all the praise he was receiving from Hiccup.

Blue rose, picked up his book, then flew towards the village. Hiccup watched him disappear over the trees then continued his search for the sheep.

When Blue arrived, another trade ship was docked. It was carved perfectly, it's white hull gleaming in the sunlight. Blue watched from Hiccups house after depositing the book into the house. A tall dark figure stepped off the boat wearing a brown cloak that covered his whole body and a hood over his head that hid his face. He ignored the group of Vikings, walking straight past them, and continued towards the village. Many Vikings told him to stop and wait but he continued on his way.

The figure looked straight at him from the bottom of the hill, his silver eyes momentarily visible then walked directly towards him. Toothless noticed the stranger walking towards blue and ran over in between, blocking his path. He snarled at him but the cloaked figure seemed unfazed. With a wave of his hand, Toothless collapsed on the ground. Panic filled Blue when he saw Toothless on the ground but was quickly replaced with relief when his chest moved up and down.

"Hello, young one." The figure said, voice was unbearably clear. It was as if he heard it in his mind. Blue watched critically as he stepped closer to Blue. A group of Vikings ran up towards them yelling and shouting at the stranger. He simply waved his hand again and a large transparent sphere formed around Blue and the stranger. It was two houses wide and high. Some Vikings ran into the barrier. Others bashed weapons against it, splinters and shards of metal littering the ground.

"We have much to discuss. Pardon my manners but it is unfortunate that you found refuge among these creatures." He pulled back his hood to reveal two pointed ears and long silver hair running down to his shoulders. His face was well defined. "I am Purus'in, ambassador of the elven council. You may refer to me as Purus." He bowed respectively "I request you come with me young maior draco." Many of the Vikings watched with fear as the magic barrier changed to a red colour, dropping their splintered weapons and retreating to their dragons. He waited for Blues answer but he was lost in thought.

'If I refuse, what will happen?'

The Vikings began their fiery assault on the barrier. A rainbow of fire rained down on it, not even damaging it the slightest. With no other choice, he nodded to the elve and, with a quick chant from the elve, the two vanished in a flash of light. The barrier collapsed in on itself disappeared also.

* * *

**So, I was going todo a few more chapters while Blue is still small but decided to just get on with the main story line. If you like where its going, leave a review with some ideas maybe. Have no fear, its not the last time Blue sees Toothless and Hiccup.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blue stood in the largest room he's ever seen. The walls were decorated with swirls of gold and silver in shapes of animals and people. Two huge pairs of wooden doors stood opposite sides of the room from each other. The room's floor was a perfect white marble colour, claws clicking as he walked towards the centre. "This is the room you'll be staying in." The lack of furniture disturbed him. It was completely empty except for a huge orb that hung to the ceiling lighting the room.

"Elves will cater to your needs until Aureum is ready to speak with you." Blue's head tilted in confusion but the elve only smiled and left through one of the huge double doors, opening by itself and closing. Shortly after a beautiful female elve entered with a large silver plate full of fish and cuts of elk. Placing it carefully on the floor she left quickly. His stomach growled at the sight of food and before long he consumed the entire pile. Feeling well fed and sluggish Blue slowly fell asleep in the room, oblivious to the world.

Thud Thud Thud

Blue awoke with a startle. The floor vibrated and the sound of huge feet coming closer and closer towards the huge doors that hadn't been used yet. The huge wooden doors hinges groaned under the weight as they opened slowly. A huge golden dragon stood in the hallway leading up to the doors. It looked exactly like Blue only 20x bigger and covered in golden scales rather then blue. It's horns were also longer with a slight upwards curve to them.

Naturally Blue instinctive action was to lay close to the ground, wings tucked in and tail curved around his body to look as small and not threatening as possible. The golden dragon smirked at the young elder dragon. 'Do not be afraid little one. I mean you no harm.' Blue jumped like a startled cat when he heard the voice in his head. A deep chuckle echoed from the golden dragon, his huge teeth visible. 'My name is Aureum, oldest Elder Dragon alive. My age is of 437 years, and counting I might add.'

Blue's mind struggled to comprehend what it would be like to live over 400 years. 'You must have many questions, follow me, a far more comfortable abode awaits us.' Aureum turned around and walked down the massive hall once again. Blue quickly followed not far behind. The golden dragons legs were as thick as wagons, yet he walked gracefully lessening the impacts with the ground. His golden wings were meters from the ceiling even though they were packed tightly against his back. His huge tail slid across the smooth floor, Blue could hear the scales rattling as they went. He truly was a massive beast, Blue could walk under him and couldn't touch his belly if he stretched his wings all the way upwards he would still be many meters short.

They finally came to the end. Blue could feel the start of soreness in his legs from the distance they traveled. The new room was many times bigger then the last one. It seemed impossible the roof was able to not collapse with the lack of supports. A huge archway was cut into the wall opposite the hallway. It led to a large, sturdy, pure marble white balcony that extended from the side of a mountain overlooking a forest and a mountain range in the distance.

The interior was much more appealing then the barren room before. A humongous circle of the floor dipped downwards and was filled with padding. It was large enough to fit Aureum's form with some space to spare. Blue's guess was that it was a bed. Gold decorated the walls as well as Ruby's and sapphires. A small part of him felt drawn to the riches. Blue felt the need to horde it for no reason but soon snapped out of the trance when Aureum walked out onto the balcony.

'Do not hesitate to use anything. What's mine is yours. I will be back before the sun sets as my stomach asks me to feast on the forests wildlife. Do not stray or wonder.' And Aureum took off with one massive flap of his wings. He probably could eat an entire heard of horses with a size like that.

A few stone statues of various elves and dragons lined a wall with gold plaques under each one. Next to that we're paintings which would of seem to be stamps to Aureum. Why did the elves do so much for this dragon? 'Maybe he controls them?' He thought but dismissed it as ridiculous. Stretching his wings a bit, he flew high up in the air towards the ceiling. It was hard to believe that the entire place was carved into the side of a mountain.

The golden decorations reflected his sapphire scales perfectly as he flew around the room and crash landed into the piles of soft pillows and blankets. He hadn't quite nailed landing. The comfort was overwhelming. It felt as if he was laying on air and quickly fell asleep without hesitation.

When hiccup arrived back to the village, he noticed everyone was unusually active. People circled around the spot where the blue dragon and strange man disappeared, prodding it with sticks just to be sure. Toothless still laid unconscious despite their attempts to wake him a lough many thought it a bad idea since his 'hatchling' was kidnapped.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as he was the first to spot him and ran to greet him. "You missed the whole thing! A strange man with a hood came in that boat down there" pointing at the docks "walked right up here and disappeared in a flash of light with Blue!" Hiccup put the stray sheep down and walked over to his house, Fishlegs in pursuit, and amongst the crowed gathered around it.

"Toothless wouldn't of let that happen, where is he now?" Fishlegs pointed over to the black lump lying on the grass. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to his dragon. His metal leg snagged on a small rock and he tripped over, landing inches from the sleeping dragon. He quickly picked himself up and diagnosed his dragon for injuries. Relief flooded his body when he felt a strong heart beat in his chest and the sound of air rushing through his nose.

"That's the thing Hiccup, Toothless did try to stop him but the guy just waved a hand and he fell asleep. We tried everything to wake him up." Hiccup shook the dragons head a little the. Sat down to think. A moment later he snapped his figures and turned to Fishlegs then said

"Fetch me an eel."

Aureum watched the hatchling asleep in his own bed. He was so young, barely weeks. He wanted to know of his childhood and how he came to be. Of corse he already knew the answer but his understanding was that his race of dragon was dead, except for him. Last of his kind but mere hours ago yet this hatchling just shows up out of nowhere. Not that he was unhappy, quite the opposite. He was thrilled he had the opportunity to watch over the pup.

Blue's mouth hung open and his tongue drooled onto the fabric, a soft snore escaping his throat as he laid on his back belly-up. Aureum snorted at the sight of him then carefully lay around him as not to wake the sleeping form. He watched the last hour of light fade away then fell into oblivion with the blue dragon.

The sun was almost set by the time Fishlegs got back with the eel. With a small wiff of the unholy creature toothless shot up like a rocket, fury in his eyes. Hiccup tried to calm him but the dragon ignored him, searching wildly for his hatchling. Eventually Toothless collapsed in a heap on the ground and curled into a tight ball, shivering slightly. Fishlegs left and Hiccup decided to give Toothless time and space so he went into the house and started the fire.

'Awake.'

Blue yawned then rolled onto his stomach. The golden dragon curled his body around Blue and he felt a bit small when placed next to Aureum like this.

'Today I will teach you how to control your magic. This is one of many important lessons you must learn.' Blue quickly tumbled out of the huge bed and sat on the cold stone floor looking at Aureum. 'An elder dragons magic will protect them until they are three weeks old. After this time has ended the elder dragon is able to protect themselves without magic and must learn to control it if they wish to continue using it. We will start with the basics.' Aureum cut the mental communication line then lifted his head slightly and looked at a mouse running across the floor. "**Incedium**" Aureum bellowed and the mouse exploded in a ball of fire, made a high pitch squeezing noise then stopped moving. 'Now you try.'

Blue focused on the smouldering mouse then said the word, "**In-urr-are-ooom.**" Aureum chuckled quietly. 'It seems we must first work on your speech. Your tongue is the key to produce intelligent noises.'

Blue tried again but focused on moving his tongue rather then his lips- if you could call them that. "**Inced-eeeeem. Incedioom. Incediarumm. Incedium!**" The charred body of the mouse steamed a little. 'You must feel the magic within you and expel it in the way you want it to be used. Feel your mind for it.' Blue closed his eyes and sure enough he felt the sphere of magic pulsating within him then said "**Incedium!**" And the mouse lit fire again.

'Very good, side we cannot produce flame like other breeds of dragon we make up for it like this. Now, you will do well to remember these words of the ancient language." Blue nodded then felt his stomach churn. He coughed up a small price of meat onto the floor, both dragons eyeing it. 'Ah yes, your first times using magic will do this to you but it passes eventually.'

The two dragons continued to light objects on fire for many hours into the day.

The sun was high into the sky when they stopped. Aureum stopped Blue as the last of the wooden blocks smouldered. Aureum had an elve bring them to him earlier. 'Now you can protect yourself with fire I must share our races history to you. Elder dragons can live for thousands of years and grow much bigger then I. After the humans populated the major continents we were forced to fight them off or leave. We chose to leave so a war would not be started that would shed the blood of many lives. They fled to a large island that seemed unpopulated but during the night a black demon known as Umbram rose from the earth and slaughtered them for trespassing on his sacred ground. Few survived and fled to another island where they found the elves. They were fascinated and tended to their wounds and housed them in a mountain just like this. Slowly the population withered away because not enough eggs could be produced until a mere few remained. My family all passed away from a curse placed on them by Umbram some 300 years ago and I am all that remains today.'

'So, I belong to a species of dragon that almost extinct and can live for thousands of years and use magic. He would outlive anyone he knew or cared for and maybe even Toothless.' Dread encased Blue as the thought settled into his mind and Aureum felt it even though unable to read his thoughts. 'You have nothing to fear child, stand tall and proud to be apart of a race as noble as ours. Your existence is a miracle and should be embraced. I must ask though, what happened to your parents if I might ask?' Dread was quickly replaced with panic. He can't tell him he was...human? Ah yes, human, the very thing that caused the extinction of the elder dragons.

Blue just shook his head. 'Ah, I see. You do not know?' And blue nodded. 'Very well. Now I must eat. If you need anything the elves will bring it to you but show respect. Show kindness to kind people.' And Aureum flew towards the huge forest shaking the floor a little. He too felt hunger and would of called the elves if he knew how. "Eeeee-veee" he screeched but no one came. Deciding to help himself he walked over to a normal size double doors where the elves could walk in and out.

When he approached they magically opened for him. He continued his journey until the smell of meat caught his nose. He followed it down many tunnels until he found himself in a kitchen. A bulky elve with a white apron stood at a bench chopping fresh, raw meat into smaller bits with a thick cleaver. "Ahhh!" He said in joy "It is the young Maior Draco! Come, you must be hungry to journey here." And he scrapped a few slices of meat onto a silver plate and placed it on the floor so he could reach. Blue happily dug in.

"Ha! And here we thought Aureum was the last one. You've caused quite the stir in the council." Blue listened but was focused on filling his belly. "Oh what I would give to be dragon. It must feel marvellous to fly above the clouds, no worries. Yes you heard me little one. I would give up my immortality to be a dragon for a few thousand years." Blue coughed as a bit of meat went down the wrong way. Immortal? Elves are immortal?!

Blue finished the meat as the chef rambled on about trees and rocks then waved Blue goodbye. Blue walked out of the kitchen then Instantly realised his mistake. 'Which ways back?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you kill me, I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a VERY long time. I had a nasty case of writers block but I recently recieved an email from a review asking me to continue it so I tried hard to think of a good direction to take this story and this is what I managed. Im a little rusty so make sure to tell me if its not as good as the other chapters.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Blue was very lost. Not your tipical 'woops, im lost' but so lost that the only way he will ever get back is to get more lost and hope for an exit. The halls went on deep into the mountain, twisting and turning. Dust lined the polished wood floors indicating centuries without use. Blues thoughts slid away from needing to get back to Aureum as he wandered further into the abandoned halls the elves built. They weren't lit up like the other halls but he could still see the intricate swirls of gold lining the walls. Blue turned down another hallway while admiring the details and ran face first into a pair of solid oak doors. He blinked in surprise as the sound of old hinges opening reverberated off the walls. Cursing mentally to the doors he pushed his way through into another room.

Behind the doors, a giant untouched purple and black crystal stood in a dark room. It was as big as Aureum and stabbed into the rooms walls, fragments of marble laid scattered everywhere. With closer inspection Blue could see that the black lines came from the Middle of the crystal and shot outwards. He walked up to it to get a better look. Meters from the huge crystal, it started to glow and Blue instantly stepped back in fear.

This seemed to please it because it stopped. Half of Blue was telling him to leave it alone and go back. The other half was saying to rub his face against it. Torn in two directions, he decided to kick a marble rock at it. A shockwave of bright purple erupted from where it made contact and traveled through the crystal then stopped. A metallic glimmer caught his eye as the light passed over something. He tried again with a rock but focused his attention onto that spot. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a square object inside the crystal. With a much larger rock, he tried it one last time. The impact was devastating. Cracks ran outwards from the impact all the way up the crystal. Blue curled up tightly and watched in horror as the crystal shattered into billions of pieces. Blue could hear something land solidly on the ground. The crystal created a shiny layer of dust on the ground, crunching under his weight as he slowly approached the square object.

To his disbelief, a black book covered in scales and bound shut with many belts sat on the floor. 'Was this what I saw in the crystal?' He deadpanned the room to make sure but saw nothing else. Very carefully he tapped the book with a claw then jumped backwards. Nothing happened. Filled with more confidence, he picked it up in his front paws and sat on his tail in an upright position. He noticed under the belts a word could be seen. He shifted a belt to get a better look but his sharp claws just cut though the leather like butter. Blue watched It fall to ground with a loud clang. Wincing, he looked back to the book and could read the words now. One was in plane Norse and another in the strange language he had seen before he got transformed.

It read "MORTEM SUSURRO." The words made a shiver run down his spine despite not knowing what it meant. 'Probably something really bad.' Deciding it's better not to read another strange magic book, he placed it down, back up a bit and whispered "Incedium." The book shook violently as the word left his muzzle. White hot flames erupted from the book but soon turned black. The leather bands sizzled then withered away and the iron melted off the book. The book looked unaffected by the intense heat. The vibration increased until it lifted off the ground, levitating in front of Blue. His escape was stopped by black chains protruding from the book and imbedded themselves into his shadow. He struggled using every muscle but his movements were stopped.

The books flames turned Crimson red and it slowly opened. Blue watched on as words lifted off the pages on fire like ambers and flew around him then landed in a circle, him being the centre. Another chill ran down his spine and if he could shiver he would. His shadow stretched to fill the circle and the chains retracted. He tried to move but alas, he couldn't. Blues initial shock was replaced with raw fear, filling every fiber of his being. Defensive magic poured out of him in the form of blue fire, fuelled by his desire to live, and attacked the book and words on the ground. A scream echoed around him as the two made contact but it wasn't his own.

The book lashed out with its own crimson flame and the words seemed unaffected. The two powerful magics clashed for survival, spiralling into the air and brushing against the marble debris. The rock melted instantly at the touch then dissolved to ash. A powerful surge erupted from the book and destroyed Blues flames. Pain enfolded him, his mind felt on fire. The crimson flames died down and the words started to turn around him. They spun slowly then gained speed, followed by a soft chant of ancient words. The books centre glowed orange as the pages turned once again. The pain tripled near the end of the book. The last page contained a picture of a black demon engulfing the world in its rage. Blues eyes exploded with white light and his scream caused the stone walls to crack in pain.

The words stopped suddenly then attacked Blues hide. The chanting increased in volume and the last of the symbols sunk through his scales and into his leathery skin. The book exploded in orange light then turned to ashes, falling the ground uselessly. The light from his eyes stopped, showing his sapphire eyes once again, but tinted with black lines. Blues eyes shut as he fell unconscious in a heap to the ground. The chant all but stopped uttering two last words "Mortem susurro."

When Aureum did not find the hatchling in his den, he asked the elves. He was last seen at the butchery dedicated for feeding only dragons because elves do not eat meat. This news resurfaced a feeling thought lost to Aureum, fear. His conscious sped thought every hallway and forest in search of the young drake desperately. Aureum let out a sigh of relief as he found him, lying on the floor. His relief was only momentary as he realised what chamber his young drake had stumbled upon. "No." He shouted and turned to the direction of the unconscious body. His magic flew out towards the infant then enwrapped it, transporting it through space instantly into his den. The elves felt the surge of magic and swarmed in. When there silver eyes fell upon the blue dragon, fifteen more elves appeared next to it dressed in white and gold robes. They held out both their palms and a green mist came out and covered the dragon.

Aureum watched, standing over them, as the elves healed the damage done by what could only be that book, the only enchantment created by a powerful and corrupted elf named Merlin. It was imprisoned in a powerful crystal imbued with magic long ago because no spell or flame can destroy it. Aureum realised that the crystal must of been weakened by the foul book over its century's of imprisonment. Merlin was punished by death for creating such a vile enchantment. It was said to rip the life force out of its victim then replace it with the one stored in the book, effectively killing the host.

It was many days before Blue awoke. His head felt like a spike was rammed into it and his body ached with exhaustion despite his uninterrupted sleep. His eyes flickered open and rays of light assaulted him. Aureum stood steadfast above him with a serious expression on his features. 'Who are you, and what is your name.' Blues stomach churned and rumbled as his thought tried to focus on Aureum's words. When Blue tried to answer only unintelligible warbles and clicks left his mouth. Aureum sighed in contempt at the lack of communication. 'The elves do not know young elder dragons cannot project their thoughts, the book must of failed.' Aureum thought then licked blue with a huge tongue affectionately. 'I told you to stay here and if you needed anything just ask the-' Aureum paused then mentally kicked, slapped and poked himself, many times for good measure.

The blue dragon stood up, wobbled then fell over with a loud growl from his stomach. Aureum asked and the elves brought a huge plate of fish and other various meats. The smell taunted Blue as he dragged himself over to the dish, with a little help from Aureum, and gobbled up every piece of meat. Satisfied, tired and sore, Blue fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing he was safe with Aureum near him.

Night turned to day once again on the island of Berk. The search for Blue ended with no one seeing a dragon fitting that description or any signs of him. Toothless was heart broken at his loss and refused to eat many meals. "Common boy, would please eat the fish, for me?" Toothless tucked his head under his wing, ignoring hiccup completely. "Common buddy, I'm sure Blue is alive some where safe and sound. And I know what he would want as well, to stay strong for when he needs us to help him." Toothless's ears shifted then slowly his head shifted out of the wing and opened his mouth then ate the fish. It wasn't much but it was progress. Hiccup hauled a fresh basket over to him and watched as he ate the entire thing. 'I sure do hope we find Blue, for his sake and ours.'

When Blue awoke, he was greeted with a sloppy pile of fish in front of him. He noticed he was moved into Aureum's padded bed while asleep. He felt much better after breakfast and a quick stretch. Aureum's gaze locked onto Blue the whole time. Waiting for the young dragon to finish, he pondered what was most important to teach him after the incident with the passageways.

Blue sat expectantly in front of the colossal golden dragon, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Truth be told, Aureum was quite fascinated how the dragon survived the encounter. The book was crafted masterfully, not a single flaw and imbued with Merlins magic. Curious he asked the small elder dragon to close his eyes and empty his mind. After a few minutes, Aureum cast his conscious to merge with Blues. Inside Aureum appeared as a wisp of gold smoke. What confused Aureum was that the young dragons mind scape did not look like a normal dragons.

Aureum looked around and saw that it resembled a humans library made of stone, columns holding the roof up. The shelves were barren but one small section. This made sense, the books must represent his current knowledge. Floating over, he examined the books. He found one labeled 'Incedium' and another labeled 'elves.' A few of the books looked transparent, particularly one labeled 'home.' Aureum, unable to interact with his memories, continued his search for anything out of place. He came across a door and watched as it opened.

Inside the door he saw Blues large reserves of magic in the form of a grey storm cloud and a huge landscape of rolling green hills that seemed to go on forever. The dark storm cloud flashed different colours, blue red and white, as lightning arched across the sky in the far distance. Curious, Aureum drifted closer.

Most of the clouds seemed to produce crimson thunder, a side effect of the book no doubt. However, the odd blue or white bolt came down with a force that shook the ground, easily hundreds of times more powerful then the red bolts. From a distance, it seemed as though the different magics were fighting for control, neither winning. Aureum left Blues mind and told him to open his eyes. Aureum explained what the book Blue found was and what it did. Blue felt ill when memories of what happened resurfaced, even more so when Aureum told him about his Crimson magic. 'I believe that almost all your essence was ripped out and replaced with a evil crimson one. However, I saw another white essence that appeared to be your own as well as a blue one. How this is possible I do not know. But this white essence is unlike any I have seen."

Blue instantly knew it must be related to his transformation some how. 'What's even stranger is that the reason you were not killed by Merlins book is because of the small amount of this essence that you had. Even in small doses its many times more powerful then normal.' Blue went wide eye staring in disbelief. 'What baffles me is that a living creature can ONLY have one life essence but now you have three...' Aureum's calculating gaze looked Blue over carefully, studying every detail. 'You may very well grow into the most powerful creature in the world if you can learn to use all three.'

Blue gulped, not wanting so much pressure put onto his shoulders. 'I should never of touched that book from the merchant.' He thought angrily. Sighing, Blue looked up at Aureum's eyes pleading for help but Aureum just snorted.

'This is a journey you must make on your own youngling for I do not have the knowledge to control multiple essences.' Blue looked down in disappointment. 'However, I will teach you what I can for now.' Then the giant dragon stood up and walked over to the balcony with massive strides. Blue quickly followed, struggling to keep up.


End file.
